


Returning to You

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: *Post V's Forgive Ending*Jihyun Kim reflects through his life and what he wants for his future. Upon returning to the girl who haunts his dreams he realizes what love truly is.
Relationships: Jihyun/MC, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V/MC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Returning to You

The amount of times the man sat dwelling over his and Saeran’s flights only to cancel shortly after was unimaginable. There at the foot of the bed sat a shoe box filled with old plane tickets filling to the brim.

Jihyun sighed, the sound of rain filled the house. The two of them shared a small lakeside cabin at the edge of a wood clearing- a perfect, peaceful place for them to heal. 

Each and every day he thought of the others-especially _ her _ . He wondered what they were doing, how they were doing, and if everything was okay. He knew she, especially, must be so worried. He wrote to her all the time, though many letters still sat on his nightstand, waiting to be sent her way. 

It’d only been a little over a year since he left Korea and finally, he decided to add a returning address to his letters- which not only told the others where he was but now allowed the woman to send a letter back. Now, her every letter and photograph hung against his wall. Each and every morning he woke up and read them, studying her handwriting and word choice. By now he could even recite her letters to himself by memory.

Jihyun sat on his bed, his legs crossed and her most recent letter in his hands. His heart pinched at the thought of her writing it. Her words melted his heart. He anxiously waited until the day they’d meet again.

At times he felt selfish asking for her to wait for him but at the same time he knew it’d be best for them as when he returned he would be in a better place, allowing him to love her as she deserved. 

The paper crinkled slightly from the pressure of his tight grip on it. He could almost hear her voice in his head.  _ How long had it been since I last heard it?  _

The noise of pitter-pattering feet down the hall made him snap out of his thoughts. “Saeran?” he called. The boy poked his head around the door frame. 

“Yes?” he asked quietly. 

He had changed so much in the past year. The two of them had learned to reform their relationship into a more trusting and honest one.   


They often spent their days quietly enjoying the outside or working on projects together. The most common task they did together was putting together white, blank puzzles. Saeran rarely complained now-a-days but when he did it was about those frustrating puzzles.   


Jihyun made sure to try different activities and include Saeran the best he could. It was hard at first, but he eventually came around. It helped Saeran get his mind off of things when he fell into a depressive episode, felt withdrawal symptoms, or was feeling especially hateful. It calmed Saeran.   


He would sit there for hours focusing on one task, and when he finished it he felt incredibly accomplished. Felt worthy of something. Even the little things such as being able to swim across the lake under a minute or climbing _that_ tree made him feel good. It also made Jihyun happy. To see the boy living his life finally free of restraints was like a dream. They woke up when they wanted, ate what they wanted, and they lived their lives without any restrictions for the first time.  


Jihyun was no doubt pleased at how his life was going at the moment. He felt freer. No longer did he feel trapped within his own skin. The possibilities were endless. He lost himself in his projects and tested his abilities constantly.

“Would you like to read what M/C wrote? She sent pictures as well,” he said. Saeran’s eyes lit up- he still had feelings for the girl, of course. He cared about her in a way he’s never done before. Jihyun knew this, but he didn’t feel jealous or anything. The love for her was very different between the two young men, but was love regardless.

In a way, it helped them bond.

Saeran sat himself on the bed beside Jihyun and took the letter in his hands. His eyes scanned her words for several minutes and soon popped up, looking for the photos she mentioned in her last line. Jihyun handed them to him. There were several photos: one of the entire group, a few of her and one of the others, and finally a few of exclusively just her. She kept herself busy, there was no doubt. It made the two of them happy to see her photos and hear about her adventures and daily life. It made them feel as if they were right beside her. 

“Does she know I’m here?” Saeran asked, his eyes meeting Jihyun’s. 

“Uh- no. No one knows at the moment. . .” He scratched his head, his face reddening slightly from embarrassment. He didn’t want the boy to feel like he was some sort of dirty secret but how could he explain things to him without it sounding like so? The R.F.A hardly knew a thing about what he was doing or where he was exactly. He exclusively asked the woman he wrote to, to keep his specific location private. He wanted to tell her everything but at the same time, he resisted the desire to do so. He needed to separate himself from the rest of the world for a little while. He needed to heal from the scars left behind on his heart and mind. Giving himself time in the Alaskin wilderness gave him the sense of freedom he always desired. 

Jihyun’s days were often spent spilling over a canvas painting pretty pictures, scenes, and landscapes. Sometimes, he wouldn’t get up from his spot until he was satisfied with his masterpiece. 

During his sleepless nights, with his mind busy, he’d catch himself painting her portrait. He’d stop, lift his paintbrush and let his eyes focus on the picture facing him; her eyes bright and shining, reflecting back at him, her hair delicately shaping her face, her lips plump and oh, _ so _ very kissable.

At times, the portrait would make his heart pinch and ache. He’d jump up and shove the painting under his bed. Now, laid a collection of her portraits hidden. The sight of her made him desire to hear from her.  _ How was she? Is she okay? Is she getting his letters?  _

When he couldn’t resist it anymore, he included the returning address.

The joy he felt seeing a letter with his name on it come in the mail was immeasurable. He had torn the envelope open before he could even comprehend it. He stood by the mailbox and simply stared at the hand-written letter, bathing in the simple adoration he felt. By now, he’d probably read that first letter at least a hundred times. He realized in that moment, tearing it open, pulling its contents out desperately, and the way his heart pounded when he read her words and saw her photo, that he loved her. 

He  _ loved _ her.

How could he  _ not _ have fallen for her? She was an angel from heaven above-truly. No one had ever shown him such kindness before. She guided him, took care of him, and always listened patiently to his every worry, doubt, and fear. And not once did she disregard his feelings. He felt as if he could be honest with her. 

For the first time, he felt as if he could truly be himself in front of someone.

He knew he had feelings for her, but never had he thought about ‘being in love’. The thought scared him in a sense. The idea of being in love was different than he initially thought years ago. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around. He knew he  _ wanted _ her. Wanted to return to her and spend his life by her side if he could love again.

_ If.  _

If he was allowed to love again he wanted it to be her who was by his side.

_ But first, _ he needed to be okay again. He needed to find happiness within himself first. He needed to find his passion and purpose in life. And if he found love in himself he would be sure to return to her. 

_ Her.  _ The thought of the young woman made Jihyun’s heart flutter and face flush.

He almost couldn’t wait to see her again. At times he found himself daydreaming of her sweet voice, encouraging words, and warmth. While he could shake off the thoughts during the day, he couldn’t resist her while he slept. In his dreams he often visited her. He’d come back, and she’d rushed into his arms thrilled to see him. They’d hug, kiss, sit together and catch up, he’d show her all of his works, she’d love them, she’d love him. She would  _ love him _ . 

Then, he’d wake up cold, seeking her warmth only to open his eyes and realize where he was. 

Oh, how the thought of being with her gave him the motivation he needed. He had to get better. He  _ had  _ to find himself, be happy with himself. He needed to love himself, forgive himself. How could he possibly face her and love her if he did not love himself first? How could he ever make her happy, take care of her, and spend a life with her if he could not be happy with himself? The thought of what his future could be gave him encouragement.

And so, he began a routine.

Every morning he’d wake up, read her letters, look over her photos, get ready, and then begin his day. Saeran and him often ate breakfast together; very rarely did they not eat together. The two of them had grown to one another; they knew each other’s preferences, moods, and what to do if one was sick, sad, or angry. It was hard to stay mad at each other when they lived in the same space and were dependent on each other. 

Saeran, at times, still struggled with certain things. He still had his moments where he couldn’t figure out who he was or where he was, and he didn’t know exactly how he felt about his brother, nor did he know how to accept how things went in Mint Eye, now understanding what truly went on in there. The nightmares he had were torturous and could ruin a week of his progress within minutes. 

Their days often consisted of therapeutic activities such as puzzles, painting, cooking, or exploring the area around them. Saeran enjoyed taking a nap in the sun while Jihyun painted on his puzzles. Sometimes they would even swim in the lake or skip rocks, seeing how far they could go. 

Life finally felt. . . simple. Jihyun fell into their routine easily and could now even go two or three days without thinking of the past. The times he did think of what happened with the twins, Rika, Mint Eye, or his mother he would fall into a state of silence and would work mind-numbingly on a project until it was perfect. Sometimes the thought of his past made him sad and regretful, but other times he was thankful. If it wasn’t for everything that had happened he would’ve never met  _ her _ and would never have realized what was truly in his heart. 

He was able to forgive others but it was more torturous to forgive himself. At the end of the day, he still felt overly responsible for what happened. Still, though, he would continue working hard. 

Jihyun had an idea of what he wanted in the future. He tried not to think about it too much and only focus on the present day, but when he saw her pictures, read her letters, met her eyes in his paintings, he couldn’t help but daydream. Would she accept his feelings when he returned? 

After another year had passed, it now being two years since Jihyun left Korea for Alaska, he had woken up one morning, looked in the mirror, met his own eyes, and felt his heart quicken.

It was time. 

_ I don’t know why, or how, but it was like God told me it was time to come back for you. _

Jihyun had immediately gone to Saeran and asked for his thoughts. 

When it was decided, Jihyun had the gitters. Oh, to  _ see  _ her. To see  _ all  _ of them. All there was to do was to pick a date. . . 

“Letter,” Saeran called, walking inside. The boy kicked his boots off, the wet snow falling onto the floor. After taking his jacket off, he leaned against the kitchen counter where Jihyun was making himself a cup of tea. 

“Open it.” By just his tone, Jihyun knew Saeran was saying it was a letter from the young woman. The younger of the two gently opened the sealed envelope and pulled out its contents. There were two pieces of paper and three photos. Saeran read the letter aloud. 

“Wait, when are they having the party?” Jihyun asked, peering over the boy’s shoulder. “Hm, what if we flew in for the party?” 

Saeran looked up at Jihyun, his eyebrows scrunching up. “You want to. . . crash a fundraising party?”

“Uh-” Jihyun laughed a little. “I guess you could say so. Or rather, how about ‘dropping by’ ? It’ll surprise them.” 

Jihyun opened his laptop on the counter and began looking at tickets. He purchased two and this time, he did  _ not _ cancel them.

Two months later, Jihyun and Saeran were on a plane. Their stuff was being shipped separately as they only had the necessities with them. Jihyun had already gotten a hotel room for them as they would arrive six days before the party. “It should be enough time for us to adjust from jet lag and mentally prepare,” he said, turning to Saeran. It was their second flight, this one heading straight to Korea. Saeran grunted in agreement-already grumpy from flying- and leaned his head against the window.

“I just want to sleep, but I can’t,” Saeran mumbled. 

When they landed, it was night time. Jihyun felt excited to be back in Seoul. The familiar city lights greeted him. He wondered what Jumin was doing.  _ Probably up in his penthouse. _ He couldn’t help but think about the girl the most out of the group, though. Was she asleep? Busy? Working a night shift?  _ I hope she hasn’t sent any more letters.  _

Six days passed quickly. In that time Jihyun and Saeran both took it easy. They ate good food, slept well, adjusted from their quiet home to the now busy city around them, and they prepared for the party they would, in a sense, crash.

Though, Jihyun  _ did _ find a time where he met with Rika once again, officially closing off their chapter. In a way, it was therapeutic. It was like he could finally let it all go. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. He was ready to move on, ready to begin anew.

When the day for the party came the two of them woke early. It was a little nerve wracking to think they’d see the others in only a few hours.

They felt as ready as they’d ever be. Jihyun glanced in the mirror one last time before the two of them headed out. 

When they arrived the place was packed; it was more than difficult to find a parking place. They quietly walked in together, both nervous. They slipped into a corner in an attempt to avoid being seen by one of the members. Jihyun scanned the crowd and finally, his eyes found her. She stood with the other members, her smile shining brightly. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. __

“Would you like to wait here for a second?” Jihyun asked Saeran who was looking nervous. The boy nodded and leaned against the wall for support. 

Jihyun watched the others slowly, one by one, leave the woman to tend to their own needs. He couldn’t help but rush up to her, her back facing him. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment,” he said, his fingers gently brushing the woman’s upper arm. 

She turned to look, “Sorry. . .?”

Her eyes widened. She couldn’t believe it was him. “V?”

“It’s Jihyun Kim now,” he said, smiling. It felt overwhelmingly good to be face to face with her. Finally. “Long time, no see. You look puzzled, alarmed. . . And I’ve missed how your face sketches such emotions, too.” She stared up at him, a smile on her face, her eyes shining big and bright. “Have I kept you waiting too long?” he asked, slightly worried. 

She took his hand in her own, her face softening. “I’ve missed you.” It was hard for her to believe he was there, truly. 

He squeezed her hand. “But I doubt you’ve missed me as much as I’ve missed you. I’ve spent every single day missing you. I’ve missed you so. . . so much. You can’t imagine. I had to cancel dozens of tickets I booked to see you. I might as well make a scrapbook out of all the tickets no longer valid. But. . . I think it was definitely worth waiting.” 

He took a deep breath. She looked stunning. Her hair was different than the last time he saw her, and she looked slightly older, but angelic nonetheless. 

She felt at speechless. After countless nights dreaming of this moment, picturing what would happen, imagining what she would say, now that it was real she couldn’t find the words. All she could do was smile. 

“Did I ever mention that my hobby is to paint white blank puzzles?” he asked, starting again. He couldn’t stop himself. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted to talk to her, how badly he wanted to tell her every single thing that happened to him over the past two years. 

“I’ve been working with blank puzzles for the past two years, drawing and coloring them. I have given a lot of thoughts. . . about what I will draw, what hues I will use. . .Though it took me long, I can assure you my puzzles contain my heart. . .” He took another deep breath, and stepped closer to her. “Would you like to see what became of my blank puzzles?”

She looked up at him, her fingers intertwined in his. “Yes, please. I would love to see every one of them.”

“So would you care to join me to check them out? Though I have been lost for so long, now my puzzles shine with intriguing colors. Now I have found a variety of colors for my puzzles. And if you like the puzzles I’ve completed. . . I’d like to make you an offer. Do you still remember. . . what I told you before?” Jihyun squeezed her hands tightly, aware of the heaving thumps his heart made against his chest. “I want to fall in love again, although I’m not sure if I can. . . I’d like to love again if I am given the chance. And I want to fall in love now. Which is why. . . I’d like you to join me in painting pictures more beautiful than the photographed sun. I want you. I choose you.”

She swallowed, feeling her face flush. She nodded, feeling her heart swell.

“I’m so happy. . .” he began. 

Jihyun felt his breath catch suddenly. “Wait. Before we go, I’d like to show something I prepared as a surprise for the rest of the RFA. This way,” he said, leading her.

After a moment of chaos, the other members realizing he was there, Jaehee made her announcement.

He couldn’t help himself. He felt as if he was running on nothing but pure happiness. Like he was on cloud nine. “So many things have changed over the past two years,” he began. “Now Saeyoung is free to live in the outside world, and I have heard that Rika is very healthy and happy. I believe it is all thanks to the faith of the members of the RFA. I’d like to thank this young woman in particular for her hard work,” he said, smiling at the woman beside him. “I have news many of you wouldn’t have expected- I’d like to introduce a new member of the RFA. . .” 

Jihyun could see the confused faces of the other members and felt his heart pound. “I should have discussed it beforehand with the rest, but time was not so gracious with me. . . Please give a round of applause for our newest member. . .” Jihyun turned to where he knew Saeran was and urged him forward. The people around them applauded as he began to make his way over, clearly nervous. 

Jihyun heard Saeyoung’s calls and touched the shoulder of Saeran as he walked by. He glanced back once before meeting his brother. It made Jihyun’s heart ache watching the two and hearing the urgent pleas coming from Saeyoung. 

“I think. . .” Jihyun began, turning to the young woman. “That everything will be okay here on out.”

When the party had finally ended and things were settling down, Jihyun turned to the woman and held her hands. “Shall we go? I’d love to talk over dinner,” he said, smiling. 

The initial shock of the appearance of Jihyun and Saeran had finally dissipated, leaving the RFA with nothing but peace in the heart and mind. Jihyun knew Saeyoung and Saeran would want their alone time after the party and would leave together, so he wasn’t worried about heading out a little earlier. Jihyun had spent several hours catching up with the other members, particularly Jumin, and was now ready for a moment of quietness. 

“Ah, yes,” she said, glancing over at the twins. 

Jihyun and the young woman said goodbye to the others, promising to see them soon, and left. He opened the door for her, his heart quickening, and followed her outside. The air was chilly but not bad. They made small talk as Jihyun drove to a nearby restaurant where they caught up over dinner. When he drove her home, she invited him in for a cup of coffee. He couldn’t resist. After so long, it felt like a dream to be physically beside her. 

“It feels almost unreal to be in front of you,” he said quietly. They sat next to one another, basking in each other’s presence. He traced his fingers on the back of her hand, enjoying the feel of her touch. 

After two years, it felt strange to be alone with the woman who haunted his dreams, filled his thoughts, and wrote him the most heart-wrenching letters. He was almost nervous to touch her. She seemed more delicate than he remembered. 

“I can hardly believe it either,” she said. Her smile was contagious. He couldn’t help but scoot closer to her and release her hand, reaching up to touch the side of her face. Her skin was soft and warm, and the contact made his heart race. 

“I told you about my projects. . . I couldn’t stop painting you,” he whispered. He watched her every movement, taking in the gentle curves of her face, the long eyelashes, and the way her wide eyes watched him. She was more stunning than ever. “I wouldn’t even realize it. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, dreaming about you. . . you caused this change in me. Without you, I would have never realized my true passion in life. I’ve never felt so. . . happy.” Jihyun couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “I feel like a completely different person. . . I’m so glad I’m here, right now, with you.”

He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. “You’ve had my heart for a long time. I want you, and only you.” He cupped the back of her neck with one hand, the other against her cheek. “You are who I love. I want to live a life with you, have a family with you, and create the most beautiful masterpieces with you.” He watched her face softened with her eyes still shining and lips in a delicate curve. He let his eyes lower and finally allowed himself to kiss her.

Instantly, he fell even further in love. He hadn’t realized how much he longed to kiss her until that very moment. He couldn’t help but pull her closer. She understood his unspoken words and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him. He kissed, and kissed, and kissed her. He was desperate to love her and put his all into her. He wanted her to understand everything that lay in his heart for her through every kiss. She tasted just as sweet as he imagined and kissed him back with nothing but love and gentleness.

He felt as if his heart was going to burst. He felt loved. He felt wanted.

Jihyun unspokenly decided that this was it.

This was love. Being wrapped in each other’s arms, kisses full of innocence, and feeling nothing less than happiness. He kissed her without any feeling of sadness, regret, or fear. She kissed him because she loved him and wanted him, not because she needed him. Not because she relied on him. She kissed him because she wanted him for him. His faults, perfections, past, and future. She wanted it all. The kindness she’d shown him continuously from day one, never wavering or shrinking away even during the worst of times meant the world to him. She trusted him and he trusted her. She supported him through it all. 

He loved her. 

She was his living, breathing heart and finally they could be together. 

Gently, Jihyun pulled away, and pulled her hands into his own. He kissed the back of them, his eyes locking onto hers. “I love you,” he said, a bright smile on his face. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love  _ you _ .”

_ I can’t say it enough. You, you are my forever.  _

  
  



End file.
